


Song of healing

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit





	Song of healing

When the mourning dove cries  
I open my eyes  
to everything I feel  
and what I see is real

It's all before me now  
the fears and anguish repressed  
I've got to get through it somehow  
I keep remembering the horror  
thinking I might feel more sorrow

Mourning dove sing your song of anguish  
Mockingbird sing your song of praise  
Dove keep singing your song of sorrow  
Now I can face it and deal with the pain


End file.
